


The perfect match

by Nightchild78



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert reflects on the first time he met Abby.  Written for ncis_drabble challenge #476 "Bert".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect match

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to ThePeachyMonkey who was kind enough to beta it for me and made it readable.  
> I know I missed the deadline, but I really wanted to this little piece of writing.

Bert had only been out of the toy factory for a couple of weeks when Abby chose him at the joke shop, amongst the various other stuffed animals on the shelf with him.

The brand new farting hippo's first thought (provided that stuffed hippos could have thoughts) was that the Gothic girl was far too old to be still interested in stuffed toys. As they waited in the queue at the checkout, he just presumed he had been chosen as a gift for a kid she knew. But to his great surprise, she didn't ask the shop assistant to gift-wrap him, and just casually tucked him under her arm before heading to her car.

Once there, she sat him on the passenger seat and started the car, talking to him about their new life together all the way, as if he was some sort of lost puppy she had adopted. After that, it became evident to Bert that she had no intention of offering him to anyone else.

As the years went by, Bert never regretted that she had been the one picking him up that day. He had been more than happy to support her, and occasionally some of her friends, in bad moments, as well as to share the good ones with her and her handmade family.

Now, of course, his fur wasn’t as gleaming as it used to be, and he didn’t fart as loudly as before. But apparently, it didn’t faze Abby in the least. Her touch remained tender and her affection intact.

Abby wasn’t perfect of course, and Bert might sometimes disagree with her choices and the way she acted. But all in all, she was a good person, and contrary to some random kid who would have certainly quickly grown tired of him and throw him away in no time, her love for him never seemed to lessen. She always took great care of him and never took it out on him when she was upset.

He couldn’t really imagine what his life could have been if Abby hadn't chosen him that day. But it didn’t really matter anymore, because in spite of its ups and down, he knew his life with Abby was the best a stuffed farting hippo could have expected.

End.


End file.
